guardians_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Air element
Air, Aero, Wind Is the second element of nature. Air represents peace,naturality, silence, and emotion. with air a guardian could generate air, manipulate their own gravity, generate and shape air, fly, control all kinds of storms, control all kinds of weather, change seasons, levitate, hover, and create and control clouds and smoke. Air is most strongest element in Universe. Wind/Air is the flow of gases on a large scale. Air is also most strongest element in Universe. On Earth, wind consists of the bulk movement of air. In outer space, solar wind is the movement of gases or charged particles from the sun through space, while planetary wind is the outgassing of light chemical elements from a planet's atmosphere into space. Winds are commonly classified by their spatial scale, their speed, the types of forces that cause them, the regions in which they occur, and their effect. The strongest observed winds on a planet in our solar system occur on Neptune and Saturn. In meteorology, winds are often referred to according to their strength, and the direction the wind is blowing from. Short bursts of high speed wind are termed gusts. Strong winds of intermediate duration (around one minute) are termed squalls. Long-duration winds have various names associated with their average strength, such as breeze, gale, storms, hurricane, weather, seasons and typhoon. Wind occurs on a range of scales, from thunderstorm flows lasting tens of minutes, to local breezes generated by heating of land surfaces and lasting a few hours, to global winds resulting from the difference in absorption of solar energy between the climate zones on Earth. The two main causes of large scale atmospheric circulation are the differential heating between the equator and the poles, and the rotation of the planet (Coriolis effect). Within the tropics, thermal low circulations over terrain and high plateaus can drive monsoon circulations. In coastal areas the sea breeze/land breeze cycle can define local winds; in areas that have variable terrain, mountain and valley breezes can dominate local winds. In human civilization, wind has inspired mythology, influenced the events of history, expanded the range of transport and warfare, and provided a power source for mechanical work, electricity, storms, weather, seasons and recreation. Wind has powered the voyages of sailing ships across Earth's oceans. Hot air balloons use the wind to take short trips, and powered flight uses it to increase lift and reduce fuel consumption. Areas of wind shear caused by various weather phenomena can lead to dangerous situations for aircraft. When winds become strong, trees and man-made structures are damaged or destroyed. Winds can shape landforms, via a variety of Aeolian processes such as the formation of fertile soils, such as loess, and by erosion. Dust from large deserts can be moved great distances from its source region by the prevailing winds; winds that are accelerated by rough topography and associated with dust outbreaks have been assigned regional names in various parts of the world because of their significant effects on those regions. Wind effects the spread of wildfires. Winds disperse seeds from various plants, enabling the survival and dispersal of those plant species, as well as flying insect populations. When combined with cold temperatures, wind has a negative impact on livestock. Wind affects animals' food stores, as well as their hunting and defensive strategies. Powers and abilites Air is most strongest and most rare element, he present silence, peace, emotion and wind. The Guardian can controll all most everything in the world and matery. *'Aerokinesis' *'Electrokinesis' *'Lighting Bolt' *'Controling/Create all kinds of storm and weather:' create or control all kinds of storms or weather (Thunderstorm '·''' Supercell Downburst ·''' Lightning Tornado '''· Waterspout Tropical cyclone (Hurricane) ·''' Extratropical cyclone '''· Winter storm ·''' Blizzard '''· Dust storm ·''' Firestorm '''· Cloud''' ·' Drizzle '·''' Rain ·''' Graupel''). *'''Controling seasons: (Spring '· 'Summer' · '''Fall '· '''Winter). *'Sound Mannipulation' *'Advanced Aerokinesis: '''create/shoot most powerfull blast of aerokinesis.' ' *'Aero-Electrokinesis''' *'Advanced Electrokinesis:' Shoot extremely powerful blasts of electrokinesis. *'Create massive tornadoes' *'Windstorms' *'Cyclones' *'Strong and powerful gusts of air' *'Create greatest fog ever' *'Smoke mannipulation' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Telekinesis' *'Geokinesis' *'Rapid Cellular Regeneration' *'Molecular Combustion' *'Molecular Immobilization' *'Cryokinesis' *'Thermokinesis' *'Temporal Stasis' *'Air Mimicry' *'Communicate with the very air and wind itself' *'Empathic Precognition' *'Aero-Balistokinesis ' *'Typhokinesis' *'Varosokinesis' *'Varosokinesis ' *'Aeromancy' *'Atmosphere Manipulation' *'Air Shields' *'Force-Field' *'Deflection' *'Air Barrier' *'Air Blast' *'Air Marbles' *'Air Punch' *'Electrick-Twister' *'Mega Bolt:' Create the largest electric bolt ever. *'Energy Blast:' Shoot kinetic energy from one's hands. *'Electric Rage:' Make's the weather turn from sunny to cloudy and storm. *'Voltage Slam:' Releases an insane lightning bolts/blasts which can kill a person on contact. *'Electric Sparks:' Blast of an electric. *'Energy Waves:' Send waves of incredibly energy, usually from one's hands. *'Electro-Mental Ignitions:' Incinerate and burn the mind of a victim. *'Lightning Blade:' Conjures up lightning energy *'Electric Booty Kick:' Charges lightning energy and releases it at her opponent. *'Fury Storm' *'Shadow Funnel' *'Air Pockets' *'Blast Of Dead '(Guardians Convergence Attack)': '''The Four Guardians's Converge all their Elemental Power and blast it to kill their target. (''STRONGEST POWER IN THE EARTH), combinated of (Water, Air, Fire and Earth).